Fucked by My Boss,Sasuke Uchiha
by Master Sniker
Summary: Money, Love, Sex, Family, My Boss Sasuke Uchiha
1. Author Note IMPORTANT

Warning: This is a mature FanFiction, which means it will have MATURE COINTENT in this story. If you don't like Mature content, then please do not read this story. I have just warned you, so there is no reason for you to report this story.

Comment and Favorite if you would like! This is my first story that I am doing alone, So I would love some feedback!

Thank you for reading this story! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or pictures other than my OC's characters the rest belong to Masashi Kishimoto Thank you!

Quotev: DoublezK


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Name) walked into the office nervously. She wore a skirt that went a little above her knees. She had a portfolio in her (light/tan/dark) hands. She buttoned her blouse up high, so it showed none of her cleavage. She stopped at the door that had 'Mr.. Uchiha on it. She knocked at the door, getting even more nervous.

"Come in" said a deep husky voice. (Name) gulped and entered the room. Mr.. Uchiha sat at his desk with his legs slightly spread open. "Come sit Ms. (Surname)" she sat in the chair in front of his desk. He looked her up and down. "Are you ready to start your job?" He asked as her started to stand up. "Mr.. Uchiha?" (Name) stuttered.

"Call me, Sasuke" He told her in her ear. She nodded. He stopped once he was behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. (Name) moved his hands from her shoulders and turned around to look at him. She saw him smirking wondering what he would do next. Sasuke untied his tie and grabbed both of (Name)'s wrist, he wrapped her hands together with his tie.

Once he was finished, he placed his hands back on her shoulder and rubbed them. (Name) yelled for help, but the Uchiha just shoved the napkin that was on his desk into her mouth. He chuckled at her struggling. He moved his hand forward towards her breast. He rubbed her breast through her thin bra. Sasuke saw her nipples become hard and slightly pinched them. (Name) moaned as she struggled, the tie began to loosen.

As it untied, (Name) jumped up and back away into the door, " What are you doing, Sasuke?" she said in fear of the continued to back up until she hit the door."Trying to make you a deal" He explained smirking at her. " What d-deal are you talking about?" She stuttered. He ignored her" I know why you need this job, (Name)." He said to her.

(Name) looked at him wide eyed " H-How do you know?"she questioned him. " Because my family owns the bank that is about to shut your father's bakery down." He told her with a smug look on his face. He walked towards me and stopped in front of me his sweet lips near my ear. " And I know you'll do anything for him" He said with a now cocky voice liking her ear cartilage.

(Name ) opened the door and tried to leave," I can make it so you nor your father can ever get a job again, would you like that?" He asked. (Name) Glared at him and closed the door back, shaking her head at him. " That's what I thought?" He said " Now, do you want to hear my deal?" (Name) took a deep breathing and nodded "Yes, sir" He smirked and pushed her against the door his hands at either side of her.

" My deal is," He started " You do what ever I say Until I say you can stop even, after you help your father you must obey me or I just put him right back in debt." (Name) bit her lip not knowing what to. Wanting to really help her father. " Ok, I'll do what ever you say just don't put my father deeper in debt, please." (Name) begged him. "Good, I'll call you back into my office later, this week now go to your office and get started on your work." (Name) nodded and left his office wondering what did she just get herself into.


	3. Chapter 2

It's been a week, since that incident in Mr. Uchiha's office . Now everytime someone touches (Name), She jumps thinking it's Sasuke. As (Name) continued working on her work her (Color) nails, tapping on the key on the keyboard . There was a knock on the wall, (name ) jumed and turned around, There she saw standing was Shikamaru Nara, her first friend she made working here.

" Sasuke wants you to come to his office" He told her in his deep voice, that she found attractive. Though (Name) wouldnt admit it, she had a slight crush on Shikamaru. (Name) nodded and blushed. She started to organize her paper and put them into a neat stack.

Once she was done straking her papers she sotod form her desk and pulled down her dark blue skirt. She made her way to Sasuke's office. Before she could een knock a voice said "Come in". (Name) entered his office and took a seat in one of his black comfy chairs.

(Name) looked up to see home looking form the window that was behind his desk. He had his arms crossed tapping his foot staring into the distance. (Name) sat and looked around nervously, hoping she was in trouble or that something like the inncident was going to happen again.

She waited for him to say something, but he continued to stare into the distance, finally he turned around with a emotionless face. He sat at his desked and opened a vanilla looked at the informtion innthe folder. "You've been handing in quite a good amount of work. I called you to my office to congratulate you on your progress during your first week working here.

(Name) looked at him and smied. "Thank you Mr. Uchiha" (Name) was glad ,that she was making good process at her new job. She only hoped it would stay like this for a good amount of time.


	4. Chapter 3

Today was going to be a good day. (Name) Had no work and for that her first paycheck came in the mail. Once, (Name) was done doing her daily routine. She decided to go to a near by cafe. (Name) was goning to get into her car, but thought it would be better to walk, since it wasn't that far. She took out her phone and began to listen to some music. She liked all types of music, but some she liked better than others.  
Once, (Name) saw the cafe near she turned her music off and stuck it into her purse. She use her hand to push the door open, making the little bell ring. She walked in and sat behind a yellowhaired man. He turned around and made a wide tapped (Name) on the shoulder and playfully asked " Excuse me miss, but do I know you?" (Name) smiled widely and replied "Naruto." She gave him a hug and gave him a hug.  
'What are you doing now a days, Naru-kun." She asked curiously. " I run a bussiness, I decided in making a Car company similar to The Uchiha Cooporation, You may have heard of it ." Naruto Explained. (Name) nodded "Yea,I work there as one of the employees." Naruto eyes brightened"So you met my friend,Sasuke." She nodded "Yea, he's my boss"  
"That's great,maybe I should come visit,your office"  
"That'll be great!" (Name) exclaimed  
They continued to talk for a good 30 minutes

There were many rings at the door,but (Name ) and Naruto ignored it. Soon, there was another ring and (Name) heard a shift beside her. " Hey, Teme" NAruto said with a wide grin." Hey, dobe." A voice (Name) knew well replied, (Name) turned to the side and looked. There siiting, was her boss, Sasuke." We were just talking about you while ago." Naruto explained, his grin getting even wider. " And hat were you saying, hmmm?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

" Oh, nothing ," (Name) said quickly, " We were just talking about my job, working for you." Sasuke smirked, "Hmm, I see and do you like your job, (Name)?" SHe shook her hands in defense, " N-No, That's not it at all' She told him. Sasuke moved closer to (Name), while Naruto was just sitting confrontably in front of the two not paying attention to what was going on.

(Name) tried her best to move away but it didnt work since she was sitting next to the window and it block her way of movng any started to talk about his company and how his was doing better than Sasuke's. Sasuke grunted in disagreement. As Sasuke moved closer to (Name) his hand slipped out of hi pocket making his way to her. She was slightly confused when he took her phone from her pocket and started to type something.

Sasuke puit it back into her pocket slowly not want Nauto to notice him slowly movving towards her. After he put the phone back in her pocket, (Name) took it out. and looked to see what he did. She checked her recently used app and the first one was her contacts. HSe clicked the recdently opened app and scrolled through it.

She came across one name, and she was sure Sasuke put it in there. The name was "My master". (Name) blushed and put her phone awys contining to try and listen to Naruto.


	5. Chapter 4

(Name) couldn't stand this. She couldn't believe, she had another day off of work, she wanted to continue working to help her father. "Ugh!" (Name) Yelled as she flopped on her couch.

Tweet! Tweet!

(Name) turned over Hearing her phone ring, telling her that she got a text read the text message, wide-eyed.

_Sasuke: Meet Me at the Park in Ten Minutes._

(Name) closed her eyes and signed, she texted Sasuke back.

_(Name): For what?_

She sat and waited for a reply from her raven-haired boss.

_Sasuke: Just be there, I have a surprise for you, and look nice._

(Name) sat up from her postion, which she was lying down on her couch. She walked up stairs into her bedroom, and opened her closet. Since it was the summer, (Name) decided to try wearing one of her new outfits. She did her hair and put on her outfit which was a White and Green Striped shirt that hung from her right shoulder, it slight showed her (Pale/Fair/tan/Dark) stomach. She wore Tight Capris, that had the same green as her shirt did.

(Name) ran her hands widly through her hair, hoping it would just fall into a good position, which it did. She put on lip gloss, As she was about to grab her car Keys, she decided not, knowing that The only park in Konoha wasnt very far. It wasnt like she had to go threw a million different parks.

(Name) Walked outside her small apartment and headed towards were she had parked her bike, which was right next to her newly painted car. She hoped on her bike and Started to heads towards the Park.

~Time Skip~

(Name) finally made it to the park, She parked her bike on the sidewalk and she looked at the time on her phone, she wasn't too early, only by a mintue or two. (Name) put her phone away and started to look around, hoping to see The raven that decided to ask her to come.'_This better not be some type of prank'_ (Name) thought to herself.

She slowly started to walk around, not wanting to wait around. After A few yards of walking,"(Name)" She heared someone call. She started to look to see where the voice came from, and there a Few feet away, Sat Sasuke,Her boss, on a large plaid blanket next to a woden picnic basket. Sasuke waved (Name) over towards him.

Once (Name) got near Sasuke she sat down nex tto him. "I've been waiting on you." Sasue said as he looked at her staring into her (Color) eyes, with asmile on his face. '_Gosh, This guy has alot of mood swings'_ (Name) Thought with a slightly akward smile.

Before either one could say anything, a voice emerged from behind them. "Why, Hello there, Nice seeing you here, Mind if I join you?" exclaimed the voice and they both turned around.


	6. Chapter 5

_Recap:_

_Once (Name) got near Sasuke she sat down nex tto him. "I've been waiting on you." Sasue said as he looked at her staring into her (Color) eyes, with asmile on his face. 'Gosh, This guy has alot of mood swings' (Name) Thought with a slightly akward smile. _

_Before either one could say anything, a voice emerged from behind them. "Why, Hello there, Nice seeing you here, Mind if I join you?" exclaimed the voice and they both turned around._

(Name) Rasied a eyebrow at the man standing in front of her,while Sasuke sat there glaring_,'They most know each other.'_ She thought. Sasuke growled,"No," he said,"You may not ." (Name) smacked Sasuke's arm slightly,"Don't be rude, It obvious that you know him, So why not let him join." (Name) turned towards the man,"Please, come sit." The man smiled and thanked her," My name is Itachi by the way." The man now known as Itachi told her.

(Name ) grinned and nodded at him, not noticing Sasuke glaring at him. "My name is (Name), Nice to meet you. And I'm pretty sure you must know Sasuke?" She asked him, " Yes, I do, In fact,I'm his older brother" He said with a smile. (Name)'s eye's widen,'_No way' _She thought.' Well, No wonder you guys look similar."

Silently Sasuke moved closer to (Name) trying to give Itachi the hint to back off. Itachi smirked to himelf, he grabbed (Name)'s hand and kissed it."Well, It's nice to meet you, I hope that offer is still up for me to Join you." Another grin formed on (Name)'s mouth , "Of Course!' Itachi smirked'_This will be a perfect time to mess with Sasuke's emotions.'_


	7. Chapter 6

(Name) walked into the building in which she worked. As she walked into the building she was thinking of the before.

_Flashback_

_Itachi smirked,'I wonder what he's thinking' (Name) thought. While she was 's hand slipped in hers, he grabbed her hand and brought it up close to his face, placing his soft lips on her knuckles, giving it a slight kiss._

_(Name) along with Itaci heared Sasuke growl, His growl ahd a hint a Jealousy. (Name) blushed. her (light/tan/dark) cheek getting brighter by the second. Itachi smirked as his brother continued to , Itachi felt a hand on his shoulder, which roughly pulled him back._

_" Back off" Sasuke growled, "Leave her be."_

_Flashback end_

(Name) entered the building, making her way towards her office. She sighed as she walked towards her office. "Hey (Name)!" (Named) heared some one yell from behind her. She turned around, while raising a eyebrow. She saw a flaash of yellow hair and almost instantly knew it was Naurto. He hugged (Name) from behind, his face rested in her neck, she turned her head just enough so that she was able to kiss his cheek.

She saw his tanned cheek turned a shade of pink. "Hey Naru" (Name) said with a small smile on her face, before their conversation could conutine, someone cleared their throat. As they heard that nosie, they turned their head to the direction it came from. There, they saw standing Sasuke, Naruto's best friend and (Name)'s Boss.

"Dobe, I would like it if you would not distract my worker form her job." Sasuke said in his deep husky sexy voice, _'Wait,' _(Name) thought _'Did i just call his voice, Sexy? Please, Don't tell me I'm staring to develop feeling for him, He's so Bipolar, One minute, He's trying to seduce me the next minute, He's asking out on a date, Sort of. Maybe, I shoiuld hang around him more and then confirm my feeling for him.'_

Sasuek saw that (Name) was in deep thought, " Miss (Name)." He said snapping he rout of her trace. " Sir," (Name) responed. " May you please get to work?" he asked. (Name) got flustered. She nodded her head quickly and turned her head towards Naruto, " bye Naru" She said as she made he rway down the hall disappearing around the corner, going to her office.

Sasuke watch as she disappeared around the corner. He lead his friend to his small meeting room, motioning him to sit. He turned his head towards his friend," Now, I know you came her to become allies with my Company" Naruto put on a serious stern face and nodded therefore Sasuek continued to speak," I agree it will benefit us in the future, I trust you, Naruto, You gave been my friend since middle school, so i highly doubt that you will betray me, Therefore I accept you reques tto join companies, You may have a office here if you wish." Naruto nodded once more, "I would like ot have a office here." Naruto spoke." Then it is settled you will have the other spare office next to mine, seeing that one is already taken." Naruto nodded then a grin appeared on his face just like old times.

Sasuke grunted" Hwatever just go get dettled in your office, If you have your things with you. Naruto nodded and ran off. Sasuke signed, He replayed a scene that dd happen long ago, which was when he saw (Name ) Kiss Naruto on his cheek. Sasuke walked out of the small meeting, making his way toward (Name)'s office which was on the right off his. He lnocked on her door, not wanting to be rude. He eare dher soft yet stern voice tell him to enter and so he did.

(Name) looked up to see who had enter her office, Once she saw it was Sasuke, she insytantly stod up walking towards him, guiding him to a seat. "How may I help you, Mr. Uchiha?" (Name) asked. He turned around to face her, pushing her against the wall, His mint cool breath runing into her noses. (Name) stared into his eyes. "(Name)," Sasuke said," While Naruto is here," He continued and placed his head in the crook of her neck,"I don't want you interacting with him, Remember you are suppose to obey me Correct?" (Name) nodded, Sasuke nibble on her neck keaving a love bite. (Name) moaned.

Sasuke smirked and pulled away smacking her ass hard, then making his way to his office. (Name) till stood flustered against her wall,"If Sasuke makes me feel this way maybe I do have feeling for him." (Name) said to her self as she rubbed her sore ass.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

(Name) ran her through her (h/l) hair, and sighed_ 'He's will really stress someone out,' _She thought._'When every I'm near him, my heart,beats faster.'_ she chuckled,'_Maybe, I do like him, but I want him to confirm his feelings about me,to know I'm not being played'_ She smiled to herself,_'I got it, Tommorrow is my day off, and its going to be Friday,I'll ask him out on a date, If we have a good time, maybe that'll confirm his feelings.'_

(Name) smiled to herself. She thought that would be a Great plan. She continued her work thinking of where she would ask him to.

_Time Skip_

(Name) made her way home, still thinking of where she would ask Sasuke ot meet her."I got it!," she said aloud to herself, knowing that there was no one at home,"I'll take him to the new cafe, down the street." She nodded and smiled to herself, as she walked to her mail box. She opened it to see a thick envelope, She opened the enevolped to find her pay check of the week, she counted it. $350.68 was in th eenveloped. She resent the package to her father, but not before removing $100.

She ran back into her house grabbing her phone. She looked through her contacts, finding Sasuke's name which she changed from 'My Master.' She started to text him.

_Hey Sasuke, I have a question._

About two minutes later she got a reply.

_Which is, (Nickname)_

(Name) blushed at the nickname, he gave her.

_Wanna hang out with me tommorrow?_

(Name) bit her lip as she waited for a response.

_Sure, where at?_

(Name) smiled and replied.

_At that cafe on (Address) Street._

(Name) put her phone down running up stairs, She had to pick out a outfit for tommorrow." What to wear, What to wear."(Name) said aloud to herself. (Name) skimed through her closet untill she found the perfect dress it was (color) with a matching, 2 1/2 inch. belt that, was very shiny, she tried it on. Because he rhips where sort of large, when you stood infront of her it flared out at the bottom. SHe turned in her full lenght mirrior, so that it showed a veiw of her from the dress showe dthe curve between her butt and her back along with the curve from her butt to her thighs. The straps of the dress wrapped around her neck she took it off an dhung it on he rdor s she would know where it was. She was ready for her date,She figured it all out, she made he rway to her bed and she went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

(Name) quickly open her eyes as she realized it was Friday. which was her date with Sasuke. SHe checked her phone for anything new. She looked and saw that she had a message from Sasuke from last night.

_I'll pick you up at 7_

(Name looked at the time it was only 3:00, she didnt think she would have slept that long. To pass the time she decided she would just watch a movie. (Name) brushed her teeth and washed her face, along with taking a shower, she put on a tanktop and some sweats.

She decided, that she would watch the movie,Frozen. She heard that it was very popular but she never had the chance to watch she watche dit there was a part where Hans hand betrayed Ann, Tell her that he didn't love her," This is bullshit, Disney, What the hell were you thinking , This discourages children." she yelled but she still laughed. She looked at the time to see it has been a hour, Once 'Frozen' went off it was about 4:30. She inserted a different movie.

Once that movie ended, it was around 6:30. Once (Name) looked at the time she decide it was time to get ready, She put on the dress, she picked yesterday afternoon. ONce she put on th edress she curled her (h/l) hair and put on lip gloss so tha her lips were shiny .

Once she was done, it was around 7:00. She heard someone knock at her front door, she turned her lights off and headed out. Sasuke stood out side of his car infront of the paasenger sea. He saw (Name) leave her house as the front porch light came on. He smilied at (Name) as she walked down the front porch steps.

" You look beautiful tonight, (Name)" He told her in awe from her beauty. She blushed tucking her hair behind her ear looking downward. He opened her door. and she smiled at him, entering the car closing the door. He quickly walked to the his side of the car, entering it starting it up. They listened to music while they drove to the cafe.

They parked in font of the cafe, Sasuke opened the door for (Name) before heading in.


	10. Chapter 9

(Name) looked around nervously, she and Sasuke walked towards the back of the cafe were there werent many people, but they didnt mind,they loved the veiw they recieved from the window. Sasuke pulled the Chair out for (Name) before taking a seat himself. He stared at (Name),smiling, She looked at him Blushing before looking back down.

"You look beautiful, (Name)" He told her, being completly honest because she really did look stunning. She smiled and blushed more, "Thank you." She said in her soft peaceful voice. They both looked at the menu trying to decided what they wanted. Some the waitress came, she tried muiltple times to flirt with Sasuke but he ignored her and kept his attention on (Name).

Once she asked Sasuke for his order, which he gave her emotionless. She turned towards (Name), she gave (Name) a very stank face. " Can I take your order?" The girl asked then she murmured "Bitch" (Name) Gave Sasuke a 'Did-This-Bitch-Just- Call-Me-A- Bitch' Face. Sasuke smirked and raced a eyebrow at her, smirking. (Name) whipped her head around giving her the Famous (Last Name) 'Bitch-Don't-Get-Beat' Face, whiling telling the girl what she wanted, her voice dripping with venom. The girl ran off in Fear with their order.

Sasuke laughed, " What are you laughing at?' (Name) asked, slightly giggling. Sasuke chuckled more before replying, " They way you made her run off." then laughed some more. (Name) glared in the direction she had ran off in," She called me a Bitch, that is a no-no to calling me a Bitch." Before she started laughing herself along with Sasuke.

Soon, their food had arrived, and they ate as they chat about their life, and how everything is way, you did that!" Sasuke surprised but laughing. (Name)Nodded her head,"I really did.' She said to him. while he was laughing at the time she cut a girl's ponytail off for throwing paint at her.

Once thwy were done, Sasuke drove her home, he got out of the car, opening her side of the door closing it as he followed her to her front porch, it was around 10:00 pm, (Name) looked at him, grabbing a hold of his hand." I hope you had as much fun as I did" She said while blushing. Sasuke smiled, "Yea I did," He looked down, "Look, (Name) about your fathers debt payment, I was thinking, would it be Ok, if I payed it off," (Name) looked at him surprised,"No, I can't let you do that." Sasuke hushed her, "See you work hard every day for him. So I want to pay it off, Look (Name) I really like you, So please."

(Name) looked at him and Smiled, " OK, Sasuke" She said," Is there anything I can do to pay you back?" Sasuke thought from a minute before saying,"Yea, there is, how about you still to the little deal we made when You first started to work for me?" (Name) blushed" You're such a Pervert, Sasuke," He smirked once more placing his hands on her ass, pulling her closer, "Yea" He said while still smirking," but I'm your Pervert" He placed his lips upon hers in a passionate Kiss. he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, she denied, Sasuke smirked and took this a challenge. He squeezed her ass, roughly. She moaned giving him entrance, He explored her mouyth, before pulling apart. "Well, Bye Sasuke," She said and he replied" Goodnight (Name)" She smiled, "Night."


	11. Chapter 10

Ring! Ring! Ring!

(Name) was awaken by her phone, she looked to see it was her dad. She anwsered it, still half sleep. "Hello." she said in her half awake voice. "(N-Name)," Your father said," I don't know how you did it, but my debts are paid off, Whatever you Did I thank You." (Name ) smiled after telling him, that he was welcome.

(Name) looked at the time seeing that it was time for her to get up anyway. She did her daily routine brushing he rteet and what not. She walked to her closet to see what she had left to wear she would have to wash her clothes tommorrow, She looked to see that the only things she had left were her extremely tight clothes. (Name) sighed. She grabbed a Black tight skirt that stopped at her mid thighs. SHe slipped on a white button up shirt along with a button up black jacket to go with it.

(Name) looked at herself in her full-lenght mirror. She turned so that she could see behind her, He eyes trailed from her back down it her ass. which looked even bigger than it sighed wants agai, trying to pull it down, but failed,seeing that her ass was keeping it up, but atleast it covered it and didn't show her underwear unless she bent over, which she learned not to do now that she was worked for her pervert boss,Sasuke.

Once, (Name) was done she got in her car and drove to her work building, As she walked in the building she felt her ass shake as she walked, when she felt it she blushed getting many stairs from the different guys that work there. She quickly made her way to her office and closed her door, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Before she could sit down, there was a knock on her door, and before she could tell the person to come in,Karin came barging in. (Name) raised an eyebrow, "May I help you?" "Listen here," Karin said bitterly," Who do you think you are coming here, trying to steal my Sasuke-kun?" (Name) sighed and gathered a few of her belonging, before she could leave, Karin grabbed her poking her jus above her chest. (Name) glared at her before walking out the door.

There Karin was trailing behind (Name), "Bitch," Karin yelled,"Don't walk away from me" (Name) ignore her and continued walking away. Karin continued her stupid yelling. Soon other started to look in their direction annoyed and to be honest she(as in (Name) )were getting annoyed too."I'm sick of you!" Karin shouted, she grabbed her by her (h/l) hair. Pulling her to the floor. (Name) looked up at her glared, she stood up and took off her heels,"It's on, now bitch"


End file.
